


Butt-Dial

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, because butts, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? He’s totally texting serious business to other people and not taking a picture of Stiles’ butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt-Dial

**Author's Note:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/30859112625/what-hes-totally-texting-serious-business-to  
> Because butts.

Stiles is over at Derek’s house, working on something on the stove. Whatever it is smells pretty good. Derek lounges on the worn leather armchair, sprawled comfortably and an easy smile on his face. He cracks an eye open to see Stiles dancing and shaking to some unheard music, ignorant of his boyfriend watching. His hips jerk side to side and his butt…

Derek takes out his phone and snaps a picture. Stiles turns around at the sound.

“What was that?” he asks.

“Important business,” Derek says.

“Important business my ass,” Stiles snaps, turning back around.

Derek laughs.


End file.
